


HAPPY☆GO☆LUCKY

by Sininen_Voix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sininen_Voix/pseuds/Sininen_Voix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not a good time in the band's history. Their popularity is declining and they need fresh ideas. That's when Kozume Kenma, a quiet but perceptive boy, joins the band. Now things will get darker or clearer. All hell's about to break loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Member

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ichihatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihatsu/gifts).



> So this is a story I'm currently working on and my first long fic (yikes! I'm actually really nervous, to be honest). I have the concept, I have the ideas, I have songs, but I don't have all the time I would require to write it, so bear with me a little and have a little patience. (Maybe there will also be some spin-offs?)
> 
> If you want to blame someone for the existence of this fic, blame the friend that introduced me to HQ and shoved these amazing ships down my throat (ichihatsu). I'd like to say something to her: Thank you, you're a horrible person and I hate you for trapping me in this hell (noidontiactuallyloveyouyoupieceofquirkiness).
> 
> PS: If you've got any suggestions, please feel free to post them on the comments :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, guys,” said Daichi, the Director of Ace Entertainment, placing his hand on the newcomer’s shoulder, “this is Kozume Kenma.”

Kuroo couldn’t handle it anymore. He laid his head on the music sheets spread on the table and groaned.  
“It’s official”, he said to the other band members, “we’re going down. I’ve run out of ideas.”  
“We must be really fucked,” Tsukishima said, “even the clown of the band is dejected.”  
“Hey, Tsukishi-“, Akaashi managed to say with a frown before getting interrupted by Kuroo.  
“I’m not even mad, Tsukki,” he replied turning his eyes to Tsukki. “Deep down I know that you appreciate me writing every one of our songs.”  
“That’s right, Kuroo!” Hinata said, determined face and jumping on his chair like a puppy waiting for the ball to be thrown, orange hair bouncing with every jump. “We wouldn’t be here without you! I’m sure you’ll manage to come up with something!”  
“Thanks, Chibi-chan,” he sighed “But I think it’s high time we looked for another composer.”  
“So pessimistic, Tetsu”, Oikawa said poking his shoulder.  
“I’m just a realist, Tooru.”

***  
“So, guys,” said Daichi, the Director of Ace Entertainment, placing his hand on the newcomer’s shoulder, “this is Kozume Kenma.”  
“Hello”, said everyone in unison.  
“Hello,” said Kenma timidly.  
He was short and slim. He had golden eyes that were almost yellow and blond hair with black roots.  
“Ohhh~” Hinata jumped forward all sparkling eyes and grins, grabbing Kenma’s hand. “A new member! I’m so excited. I’m Hinata Shouyo, best drummer in Japan!”  
“I know,” said Kenma in a low voice, “Nice to meet you, Shouyo.”  
“They look like a kitten and a golden retriever puppy,” whispered Kuroo to Tsukishima, “don’t they, Tsukki?”  
Tsukishima didn’t answer or react in any way whatsoever, but kept looking at the odd pair.  
“What instrument do you play? What kind of music do you like? Do you sing? Have you ever written a song for a band? Have you listened to our songs? What do you think of them? How are the drums?” Hinata was dropping one question after the other and Manager Sugawara –or Suga, as everyone called him– could see Kenma getting a bit overwhelmed.  
“Slower, Hinata,” he said in a calming voice. “He won’t be able to answer any of the questions otherwise.”  
“Sorry,” Hinata said, bashfully, taking a step back.  
“No, it’s fine,” Kenma replied exhaling a sigh of relief and facing the whole group. “I play the keyboard. I’m not a good singer, but I like to write songs. I don’t like any particular kind of music. And, yes, I’ve listened to some of your songs. I don’t like them neither dislike them.”  
“Why don’t you like them? I’m sure you’ll like them someday!” affirmed Hinata looking at him straight in the eyes. Kenma could feel a very strong force coming from Hinata’s look, a mixture of pure confidence and excitement.  
“Maybe...” replied Kenma averting his eyes.  
“I’ve never heard Kenma talk so much, Hinata. And I interviewed him myself. You’re talented,” Daichi grinned.  
Kenma blushed a little and Hinata chuckled satisfied.  
“Hinata always steals the spotlight with his straightforwardness,” said Kuroo acting hurt and standing in front of Hinata to block him from Kenma’s view, ”Poor talented me.”  
Then Kuroo looked at Kenma and smiled.  
“Let me introduce myself and the rest of the group, Kenma. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. Lead guitarist, chorus, composer that, sadly,” here he shook his head and raised his shoulders,” ran out of ideas, and awesome lover.”  
“Uh… nice to meet you, Kuroo,” Kenma replied not knowing how to respond to that last bit of information.  
“Now, the rest of the members,” he stepped aside to let Kenma see them. “One of the reasons why our band is so successful is because we have every type of character. That person, over there,” he said signalling Hinata “you already know. He’s the cute energetic character. He’s happy to have someone almost as short as him in the band, I guess.”  
“What did you j-!?” started to rant Hinata.  
“The person beside him”, Kuroo continued without flinching, “is Akaashi Keiji. He’s the second guitar and also part of the chorus. He’s the serious and reliable type. The favourite of 25 years old women and onwards. Next to him is Oikawa, our lead singer. He doesn’t play any instruments because his character is the idiotic prince with delusions of grandeur.”  
“No fair, Tetsu~”, whined Oikawa.  
“Also, he smiles a lot but his personality is the worst, so watch out,” he added winking at Oikawa. “And last but not least,” he said smirking and signalling Tsukki, “is Tsukishima Kei. Tsukki is the bassist and also part of the chorus. His character is: the tsundere megane.”  
“Now that he mentions it,” Tsukishima said turning to Kenma, “this guy here hasn’t said which type of character he is, has he?” Tsukki returned Kuroo’s smirk and said: “You see, Kozume, he is the perverted character. You should probably keep your distance.”  
_Everyone in this band is so weird_ , thought Kenma. _Kuroo’s right, they really look like visual novel stock characters_.  
“Oh hoho~,” laughed Kuroo. “I guess it takes one to know one.”  
He turned to Kenma and put a hand at the side of his mouth as if he was going to whisper to him a very important secret.  
“Actually, he’s the real pervert. He listens to Nine Inch Nails and one of his favourites songs is _Clo_ -“  
“So, Kenma,” Akaashi spoke for the first time because, if he didn’t interrupt these two, they would go on forever and their decreasing popularity would have passed by the time they ended with their bantering. “I guess we should now welcome you to our band.”  
“Yay! Lets!” cheered Hinata.  
Everyone looked truly happy to have a new member in the band, even Tsukki looked relieved.  
“One, two…” counted Suga with a satisfied smile on his face “three!”  
Right after the ‘three’ left the manager’s mouth, everyone shouted:  
“WELCOME TO _HAPPY☆ GO☆ LUCKY_ , LET’S WORK HARD!”


	2. Making Plans and a Welcoming Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daichi speaks a lot and Hinata tries to sing.

Everyone was sitting in the dining room around the table, drinking tea, coffee and juice. Daichi, who sat at the head of the table opposite to Suga, was explaining to them the current situation the band was going through and his plan to get out of that situation.  
“As you know,” Daichi said with a serious tone, “your popularity has decreased since your last album. This is no one’s fault, it happens to every artist. When this happens, we must release something new. That’s why it’s great to have a new member in the band. Kuroo ran out of ideas and it was necessary to give him a break from composing everyone’s songs, so we called Kenma. And, Kenma, presenting you as a new member and composer will make the group’s popularity resurge. Kenma can bring a fresh and new type of music to the band. We can release an album or a series of singles with his songs and, after a while, release another album combining Kuroo and Kenma’s style. That way, we’ll have three different sounds: Kuroo’s, Kenma’s, and Kuroo and Kenma’s. So far so good? Any questions?” he asked inspecting the face of every band member.  
“No pressure, Kenma-kun, you are only the one who will decide our fates,” said Oikawa in a mischievous tone.  
Kenma looked totally unfazed and Kuroo thought that it was nice seeing Oikawa’s antics not working once in a while.  
Tsukishima raised his hand and Daichi gave him an nod.  
“It would be good to release a series of singles and then an album instead of two albums in a row. But there are people in this band that cannot record singles, like Hinata or Kenma himself, because they’re not good at singing. I’d much rather do the singles so we don’t bore our fans and for obvious marketing reasons. Is there any way we can still make them?”  
“You’re right as always, Tsukishima. When you retire you should become a manager like Suga,” he chuckled and Suga gave Tsukki a thumbs up. “The point you brought up was the next thing I was going to explain: Since not all of you can sing, I was going to suggest Kenma and Hinata to pick another member of the band who can sing to work with them. Of course, since Hinata’s single will have to be about Hinata and not the singer, the song must have a very strong presence of the drums and one or two drum solos. Same goes for Kenma’s. Do you guys understand? I’m open to suggestions, of course.”  
Everyone nodded, but Suga cleared his throat.  
“Daichi, I think you forgot to mention something.”  
“What? Oh, yes,” he said in sudden realization. “There is someone who neither Hinata nor Kenma can choose as their singer.”  
Daichi looked at Oikawa.  
“Whaaaaat? Whyyy?” Oikawa pouted, disappointed. “I’d love to sing a song with an amazing drum solo or a beautiful piano solo.”  
“Sorry, Oikawa,” answered Suga, “but you’re the lead singer and you’d take all the attention for yourself. It’d be better for them to record with someone else.”  
“Oh, if that’s the case then… I’ll leave it to you guys.” Oikawa answered somewhat bashfully.  
“Shouyo?” Kenma whispered to him.  
“Yes?” he asked turning his head towards Kenma.  
“The Manager really knows how to handle the people of this band, doesn’t he?”  
“Suga is the best!” said Hinata getting closer to Kenma’s face due to the sudden wave of pride, eyes glowing.  
“Ah… I see.” Said Kenma turning his face away from Hinata’s.  
“So?” Daichi asked. “Does everyone agree?”  
Some nodded, some said ‘yes’ and some didn’t say anything.  
“Then it’s settled!” said Suga rising from his chair. “Now that’s been taken care of and before you all start working, let’s have a welcoming party for Kenma!”  
“Yeah!” Kuroo cheered.  
“Woohoo~!” shouted Hinata.  
“Now the party don’t start till I walk in~”, sang Oikawa while doing a silly dance that would have really damaged his image if he had done it somewhere else.  
“Great, more noise,” said Tsukki with his permanent frown.  
Akaashi and Kenma didn’t say a word. Daichi and Suga looked at each other and smiled.

***

“I’ll prove to you guys that I can make my own single just fine” said Hinata grabbing the mic of the karaoke machine.  
“Kenma, prepare to lose your hearing,” Kuroo said while sitting beside him.  
“He _is_ terrible,” said Tsukki squeezing between Kuroo and Kenma until he got enough space to sit.  
“He is,” affirmed Akaashi, sitting in the couch in front of them.  
“Poor Chibi-chan,” sighed Oikawa.  
_That bad, huh?_ , thought Kenma.

Hinata chose one of their band’s song and, as soon as the music started, he struck one of Oikawa’s pose.  
“Here we go…” sighed Tsukishima.  
Hinata started to sing –in fact it was almost like a mix of different types of squawking- and to imitate Oikawa. Striking poses, winking, playing with the mic and dancing. An involuntary smile formed in Kenma’s lips while he watched this unstoppable ball of energy trying acting like the attractive lead singer.  
“That Chibi-chan’s actually more talented than you, Tooru,” Kuroo teased.  
“Chibi-chan’s talented with the drums, but he couldn’t even sing the Happy Birthday right if he wanted to,” Oikawa said, suddenly bitter.  
“But he imitates your filtration nonsense pretty accurately,” Tsukki answered.  
“Yes,” said Kuroo “I wasn’t exactly talking about the singing. That would be absolutely impossible.”  
“If he used his head, he would steal all your fans,” Tsukki added with a smirk.  
Oikawa just scoffed.  
“You see for yourself, Tooru,” Kuroo said. “Hinata always says that music is all about stirring people’s emotions, making them smile, cry or scream in anger or desperation, and Blank-face-kun is actually smiling for the first time today.”  
Kenma heard this and looked at them. His smiled faded and the slightest of pinks painted his cheeks. The rest of the band members smiled at him, except for Oikawa who looked shocked.

Right after that, the notes of the song faded slowly and Hinata stopped the squawking and posing and jumped right in front of Kenma.  
“See!” he pointed at him and grinned triumphantly “You just smiled! I told you you’d like our songs!”  
Kenma’s slight blush reappeared as he averted his eyes from Hinata’s once again.  
_This is the third time today_ , he thought. _That force in his eyes. What **is** this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the begining of the chapter was a little boring, but it was necessary for the development of the story. Hope you guys keep on reading this!


	3. Preparing for the Scary Kenma's Presentation! (Part 1- Going to the Studio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kenma's an evil mastermind and the rest are their own dorky selves.  
> Also: More characters!

A couple of days after the party, Daichi asked Kenma to meet with him. He wanted to go over his role during this crucial point in the band’s history. The silent boy was sitting in front of him, drinking strawberry milk, while Daichi’s big hands held a steaming cup of coffee.  
“Kenma, I called you to propose a course of action regarding the singles” he started. “Well, actually, this was Suga’s idea. He says that you’re very perceptive. He’s perceptive, too. So that’s why he noticed.”  
Kenma just waited in silence while sipping his strawberry milk. Daichi cleared his throat.  
“Anyway, Suga says that what Kuroo told you about ‘the characters’,” here Daichi made quote marks with his fingers, “of the members of the band is not too far-fetched. And he says you can chose one of these two things when you start composing: either write a song that maintains the image or the character of the singer –drummer in Hinata’s case–, or break their character by writing a song different from his style that fits their actual personalities better. This, of course, would be shocking for the fans, but it’d also be good for the band members, who are going through a stressful stage, and to see how flexible the fan base is. So, what I’m saying is that it’s up to you to decide who keeps their style and who doesn’t. I approve any of these options. Spend time with them and get to know them. Then, decide and write. You can do what you want, so give your best and write us some hits, okay?” Daichi said encouragingly.  
Kenma left his strawberry milk and nodded. _This should be interesting_ , he thought.  
“Oh, and one thing,” Daichi added remembering something “Suga also said that, and I quote, ‘When working with the person that’s going to record the single, they should isolate themselves from the rest of the band, in case they don’t want to be exposed before the recording’,” he gave Suga’s speech with a serious expression and then sighed. “Sometimes I really don’t understand what he’s thinking about…”  
“I do”, said Kenma in a confident tone. “And I know what I want to do.”  
“You- You do?”  
“Would you mind if I propose a concept for the singles?”  
“No, please,” Daichi said surprised as he saw Kenma’s confident and decided look. _He’s looking at me like he’s got a million dollars idea_ , he thought, swallowing hard. _This kid’s just as scary as Suga_. “Go ahead.”  
“We need a presentation show and a new wardrobe,” started Kenma.

***

Everyone gathered together to go to a photo shoot for magazine ads and posters. It was the first time people would see Kenma’s picture with the rest of the band. _CHANGE: The beginning of the new HAPPY☆GO☆LUCKY_ , it would say on the pictures.

Saeko, as always, was in charge of the styling of the members. She was, as all the people that worked with the band, chosen by Suga and approved by Daichi. There were four people that supported the band with their hard work at all moments. They were: Saeko, a bright and energetic woman with an amazing sense of style and a great talent for cheering people up and make them feel good about themselves; Tsukishima Akiteru, Kei’s big brother and the band’s chauffer, who could always give good advice to Tsukki –being actually taken seriously– and also act like a good brother for the rest of the guys; Bokuto Koutarou, who had been Akaashi’s friend since high school and had a special talent, like Saeko, to cheer people up with his silly jokes, and who had become a great friend of Kuroo’s; and, lastly, Iwaizumi Hajime, the only one that could control Oikawa’s antics and the most level-headed of them all. Bokuto and Iwaizumi were both hired as bodyguards for the band members, but were actually more of a moral support because there was no danger to protect them from. They also did odd jobs for the band now and then. Suga made a good job finding people that could help the band members in times of personal crisis, but sometimes they brought more problems and confusion, too.

Currently, Akiteru was dating Saeko and everyone seemed happy for both of them. They were a perfect match, Suga thought.

“Guys!” shouted Saeko waving her hand from the van. “If you move slower you’ll all start walking backwards.”  
“You’re cheery as always, Saeko-san,” answered Tsukki when he reached the van with the rest of the group.  
“When will you start calling me ‘big sis’, little grumpy brother?” asked Saeko giving him a slight punch on the shoulder.  
“Leave him, Saeko,” Akiteru answered from the driver’s seat “he will look grumpy in the photos if you pester him too much.”  
“You’re a horrible brother,” said Tsukki with a sigh, entering the van.  
“I know you don’t mean it,” he answered with a wink.  
“I actually envy you, Tsukki,” said Kuroo, reaching the van “I’d love to have a big sis like Saeko-san.”  
“D’aaaww,” Saeko said turning to Tsukki “Why can’t you be more like Kuroo-kun?”  
“No thanks” he scoffed while rolling his eyes.  
Akiteru chuckled.  
“Morning, Saeko- san!” greeted Hinata getting in the band. “Morning, big bro Tsukishima!”  
“Mornin’ Shouyo!” said Saeko  
“Good morning, Shouyo”, smiled Akiteru.  
“Mornin’~” Oikawa entered the van yawning.  
“Mornin’, Oikawa,” answered Saeko, frowning slightly as she saw Oikawa’s face, “You should sleep until we get there.”  
“mmm… yes” Oikawa mumbled as fell asleep the moment he sat.  
Akaashi entered next.  
“Hello, Akaashi-kun,” said Akiteru and Saeko at the same time.  
“Good morning,” he answered with a nod.  
Kenma got to the van’s door in silence and looked inside.  
“Oh,” said Saeko with interest looking at him. “You’re Kenma-kun, the new member! I’m Saeko, the band’s stylist. Look forward to working with you! Just leave your style in my hands!”  
“I’m Kenma,” he replied. “Thank you.”  
“Come on, Kenma-kun! Hop in the van and close the door!” and the she turned to Akiteru and added: “Kenma’s so cute, isn’t he, Aki?”  
Kenma did as he was told.  
“Hello, Kenma,” said Akiteru ignoring Saeko’s question and starting the van while looking at him through the rear view mirror, “I’m Tsukishima Akiteru and the band’s chauffer and Kei’s brother. Just tell me if you need anything.”  
“Thanks,” he simply replied.

The van moved and Saeko turned around and said to the guys:  
“Are you guys ready to know what style you’ll have for Kenma’s presentation? Are you excited?”  
“I’d like something really cool” Hinata said, eyes big and sparkling.  
“Yeah, me too,” Replied Kuroo. “Cool and sexy, please.”  
“Anything’s fine, you always do a good job anyway” said Akaashi.  
“Thanks, Akaashi-kun.”  
Tsukki didn’t answer because he was already with his headphones on and his eyes closed, resting his head on the backseat.  
Oikawa was snoring and Kenma was just looking at them.  
“Oh, by the way, Kenma,” said Saeko “Have you met Iwaizumi-kun and Bokuto-kun?”  
“No”  
“They’re your bodyguards. When you’re out to work, they’ll be always there. We’re going to meet them now, actually, along with Suga and Daichi.”  
“Yaaaay, Iwa-chaaan!” cheered Oikawa startling Kenma.  
“Ah, did I scare you, Ken-kun?” he asked looking at Kenma over Akaashi.  
“I just thought you were asleep.”  
“But I was asleep,” he replied cocking his head to the side.  
“He’s always like this, Kenma. At least when Iwaizumi-kun’s involved”, said Saeko.  
“It’s because Iwa-chan’s so cool~”, he said grinning.  
Oikawa got closer to Kenma and whispered with a serious tone like he was going to reveal the secrets of life.  
“I’m going to tell something to Ken-kun, but Ken-kun can’t tell this to my fans or they’ll be disappointed, alright?”  
Kenma nodded, serious.  
“Iwa-chan’s my boyfriend. He’s cool, but he’s also pretty cute.”  
Kenma didn’t answer and Saeko laughed.  
“Ah!” he jumped with realization. “But you cannot tell that to him either, because if he finds out he’s going to get mad and refuse to have sex with me.”  
Kuroo, who was listening to their conversation, snorted.  
“Tooru, It’s fine that you’re happy about being with Iwaizumi and all, but don’t shock Kenma like that first thing in the morning and when he’s just getting to know you.”  
“Sorry, Ken-kun, did I scare you?” Oikawa answered scratching his head and sticking out the tip of his tongue.  
“No, it’s fine,” was all the answer he got.  
“Waaah~” Saeko said “Kenma’s so cool. He isn’t bothered in the least by Oikawa’s quirkiness. That takes some talent.”  
“Why~? I’d like to be cool like Kenma, too,” said Hinata dejected and pouting. “Everyone’s cool but me. My fans always call me cute.”  
“I’m not cool,” replied Kenma. “I just don’t mind people bringing up those kinds of subjects.”  
“Only cool people deny their coolness, Kenma” said Hinata even more dejected than before.  
“I’ll make you a cool song, okay, Shouyo?”Kenma tried to cheer him up.  
Hinata’s expression brightened like he’d had a whole amusement park to himself and had to contain himself not to jump to the other side of the car where Kenma was.  
“So cooooooool~”, Saeko laughed.  
“Indeed,” Kuroo seconded.  
The nice atmosphere restored, they got to the studio with no problem.


	4. Preparing for the Scary Kenma's Presentation! (Part 2- At Ace Entertainment's Studio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kenma's plot is beginning and everyone drinks something (totally not related, poison not involved, I promise).  
> Also: More characters! (you know who I'm talking about ;3 )

Once in the studio, Daichi gave them great news.  
“When the posters and ads are finished, we’ll be having an introduction of the new concept of the band on Michimiya Yui’s TV talk show, everyone.”  
“Really? You mean, the Michiimiya Yui??” Oikawa asked.  
“The one and only,” he affirmed “She’s actually a friend of mine.”  
“You’re the best, Director!”  
“You better make the most of it, guys.”  
“Yes!” they all answered.  
“We’ll talk more about it later, for now let’s just concentrate on the clothes you’ll be using for the ads. Saeko?” he asked turning to her.  
She and Aki rolled the clothes rack in the room.  
“The concept, this time is _HAPPY☆GO☆LUCKY’s true selves_. The clothes I’ll give you are black and white. Plain colours. That’s because the idea is that you add the accessories that you feel like adding. Now I know this may make you feel anxious, but you just choose whatever you’re comfortable with. Earrings, necklaces, hats, gloves, scarves, key chains, rings, belts, shoes. You can choose whatever you like and in the shape that you like.” Now he raised her index finger and with a serious expression added: “However, I’ll be assigning you a colour that would suit you. You can either work with that colour or change it, but make sure that you don’t have the same colour as another band member. Understood?”  
Everyone nodded.  
“Alright! Then let’s start with the clothes haul! Whoo~hoo~!” she cheered up the guys, making the atmosphere lighter. As she told them what clothes they’d be wearing, she took them from the rack and showed them.  
“First! Oikawa! You’ll be wearing a white shirt and grey dress pants. Assigned colour: light blue.”  
“O.K.~” he gave her a thumbs up.  
“Kuroo. You’ll be wearing black trousers and a black shirt with a white pirate’s skull. Colour: read”  
“You never disappoint, Saeko-san. That is pretty cool” he said satisfied.  
“Akaashi. Black jeans and, ‘cause I know you like owls, white long-sleeved t-shirt with a black owl decorating the left part of the chest, the shoulder and part of the sleeve. Colour: green.”  
He nodded.  
“Hinata. Black sleeveless shirt and white jeans. Colour: yellow.”  
“Sleeveless shirt! Yes! Thank you, Saeko-san”, he beamed.  
Saeko gave him a grin and turned to Tsukki.  
“Now is my little brother’s turn.”  
“I can’t wait. I’m so excited.” He said rolling his eyes. “You really suit each other, you know?”  
“I knew you liked me!” Saeko said and high-fived Aki, who was smiling. “Back to the point, though, lil’ bro,” she added regaining her composure. Clothes were a serious business. “You’ll be wearing a plain white long sleeved shirt and black jeans. Colour: blue.”  
“Understood.”  
“Such a good boy,” Saeko teased.  
Kuroo chuckled.  
“Fucking hell” murmured Tsukki under his breath.  
“Language, lil’ bro”, she scolded.  
“Whatever,” he sighed.  
“Okay, now Kenma”, she looked at him. “Mmm... You’re a little difficult ‘cause we’ve just met. Lemme see…” she checked the clothes rack for a couple of seconds. ”Black wide t-shirt with white bold letters and black jeans? Yes, that should work,” Now she produced from the rack a pair of jeans and a shirt that read _ACTUAL NEKO_. “And, as for your colour… orange. It would look good with your hair colour.”  
Kenma nodded.  
“’Neko’,” murmured Kuroo smirking “didn’t I tell you he looked like a kitten before, Tsukki?”  
Tsukishima just clicked his tongue.  
“Saeko-san’s always doing a great job” Suga complimented, averting his eyes from Kuroo and Tsukishima.  
“Heh, thank you, Suga. You, too.”

***

A knock on the door was heard.  
“Those must be Bokuto-kun and Iwaizumi-kun with the drinks,” Daichi said and asked them to come in.  
The door opened and Bokuto entered.  
“Hey! Hey! Hey! We’ve brought the favourite drinks of our favourite people,” he winked at Akaashi. “Long time no see, Akaashi.”  
“The annoying owl’s here,” he replied.  
“I think you were looking for another word beginning with and ‘a’. Amazing, awesome, absolutely astounding…”  
“Nope. ‘Annoying’ is the right word.”  
“Ohoho, Keiji just got re-jec-ted,” Kuroo mocked.  
“You’re supposed to support me, Kuro. Betrayed by my best friend...” he said clutching his chest.  
“Hey, guys” Iwaizumi greeted from the door.  
“Iwa-chaaaaan~ I’ve missed you~” Oikawa said in a whiney voice as he launched himself towards Iwaizumi.  
“DON’T.” he said in an authoritarian voice.  
Oikawa stopped on his tracks.  
“Can’t you see I’m carrying a tray with drinks, you idiot?”  
“So mean when we haven’t seen each other in a while,” he complained pouting.  
“Whatever, just grab your creamed-as-hell coffee and stop acting like a 5 years old.”  
“D’awwww, Iwa-chan’s mean but he really remembers how I like my coffee,” he replied while taking the warm mug from the tray.  
“Bokuto, could you please help me distribute the drinks?” he asked ignoring him.  
“Sure thing!”  
Bokuto and Iwaizumi went around the room giving everyone a glass or a mug. Black coffee for Daichi, black tea for Suga, orange juice for Hinata, green tea for Kenma, apple juice for Akiteru and Saeko, strawberry juice for Tsukki, melon flavoured milk for Kuroo. And, Bokuto said placing a bottle of juice in front of him, “a special mango and coconut yogurt for Akaashi.”  
“How’s that? Huh? Is it awesome or is it awesome? I bet you haven’t tasted this before!” he interrogated.  
“I haven’t,” he said.  
He took a sip of the yogurt and his eyes lit up.  
“It’s pretty good. Thanks, Bokuto-san.”  
“Yes! I’m great!” he said pumping his fist in the air.  
“Why are you such a yogurt freak, Akaashi?” asked Kuroo. “That flavour sounds yucky.”  
“The bro that betrayed me shall not insult my best friend, Kuro,” Bokuto said pointing at Kuroo’s face.  
Daichi cleared his throat.  
“Can we go on?”  
“Sorry”, Bokuto said smiling.  
He and Iwaizumi took a sit.

“Now that we’ve finished with the wardrobe, let’s discuss Yui’s program.”  
“ _Michimiya-san_ ,” said Suga bitterly but with a smile on his lips, “is doing Daichi a favour in honour of the long friendship they share. She’ll interview you in her Saturday’s talk show.”  
“Yes, well…” continued Daichi clearing his throat again. “Apart from interviewing you, she’ll be asking you to sing. What you are going to do is: First,” he held up a finger, “you’ll announce the upcoming release of the singles. Second,” he held up another finger, “you’ll talk about the concept of the project, that is _HAPPY☆GO☆LUCKY’s true selves_ , as Saeko-san mentioned before. And third,” he held three fingers now “she’ll request you to sing a song. You’ll offer her to give her and your fans a peek of the single’s nature by singing a song each one of you, except for Hinata and Kenma, of course. These songs, you’ll tell her, will be covers of songs that express what each of you wants to convey. Of course, you’ll clarify that the singles will be much greater than the show’s presentation because you’ll be using your actual words on them and not borrowing someone else’s. Any questions?”  
“What songs will we be covering?” asked Kuroo.  
“Just like with the accessories, you’ll be choosing that yourselves” replied Suga. “So make sure that if you want to send someone a message, they’ll be watching.”  
Everyone fell silent, lost in their thoughts.  
“Youth is so complicated, Aki…” commented Saeko in a low voice. “Look at that group, full of repressed emotions. Doesn’t it remind you of somebody?”  
Aki looked at her, took her hand and blushed a little from the embarrassment. He answered with a smile.  
“It does.”


	5. Sending a Message on Yui's Programme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's seen for the first time by the public and the guys sing covers of their choosing on live TV ♥

Michimiya Yui was the hostess of one of the most watched TV talk shows. Her style was classic and simple: short brown hair, girly blouse, sweater, skirt or jeans and nice boots. She wore delicate silver bracelets on each arm and a necklace with a bird pendant. The combination of her style and her very optimistic, tactful and mom-like personality were the key to her success. She was sitting on an armchair and looking at the camera with a bright smile. The audience behind the camera reflecting the smile back.  
“Today,” she said, “we will be having some _very_ special guests. Please, welcome: _HAPPY☆GO☆LUCKY_!”  
As the group appeared, emerging from the backstage, the audience erupted with applause. The studio filling with the sound of clapping and girl’s screams.  
“Please, sit,” she signalled the large red couch to them. “And let me tell you, it is a tremendous pleasure to have you all here.”  
They sat. Oikawa being the closest to Yui’s black armchair.  
“The pleasure is all ours,” answered Oikawa from the couch.  
“But,” said Yui feigning surprise and pointing to every one of them and counting, “1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. I think there’s someone missing here.”  
“There is, actually,” replied Kuroo “our most cute and brand new member.”  
“Would you care to welcome him, guys?” said Yui smiling at the audience.  
The applauses and whooping started again.  
“Please welcome, the ‘most cute and brand new member’ of _HAPPY☆GO☆LUCKY_ :” she said doing quote marks with her fingers, “Kozume Kenma!”  
Kenma appeared on scene, walked to the couch and sat next to Hinata.  
“Wave to the audience and smile,” he whispered.  
Kenma waved, said mouthed a ‘hello’ followed by a faint smile.  
The audience’s cheering died down as Yui asked for silence.  
“Kenma, welcome,” said Yui drawing her attention from the crowd. “How do you feel about being in the band?”  
“It’s fine,” he said in a low voice. “I’m having fun.”  
“And you, guys, how are you feeling now that Kenma has joined you?”  
“We’re actually pretty happy,” said Oikawa.  
“Yes,” added Akaashi. “He’s really talented with the keyboard and good at composing, too.”  
“He doesn’t talk much, like the rest of the members,” commented Tsukki, “so that’s a relief.”  
“He’s _incredible_ ,” jumped Hinata. “And he promised he’d write me a cool song. So look forward to it!”  
“I agree with all of them,” Kuroo finished, “and I hope he’ll be able to make good songs for all of us.”  
“It hasn’t been that long since you joined the band, Kenma, but everyone seems to be getting along with you and relying on you. What do you think?”  
“Well, they have all been very nice to me,” he answered. “And we hadn’t have any problems working together.”  
“Aaah, about that,” said Yui looking at the audience and back at the group. “I’ve been told that you’re working on some super secret project, is that right? Do you think you could share some information with us?”  
Now Oikawa answered.  
“We are working on something new. It's been a month and a half since we've started working on this project, and we're completing it at an amazing speed. Kenma has opened a door for us and we’re crossing it.” He started, explaining all the things they had planned to do: the release of the singles and their demonstration that night or, as he called it, the ‘super exclusive cover show to open up our hearts and give you guys some taste of what’s coming, which will be much greater’.  
“That sound exciting!” said Yui with genuine anticipation. “This is the last question because I’m really anxious to hear you guys do the covers,” now she turned to Kenma, “you’re on the middle of working with the singles, now. How do you think they are going?”  
“Well, I think that the rest of the members and I, as every person, have some personal issues we need to solve, some message to send, something we want to say. The idea is to each of us to express what he truly feels,” he said with a serious look. “And, as a composer, I’ll work with them so that they can be heard.”

***

Everyone was ready on the small stage of the studio. The instruments were placed in a way so that Oikawa, Tsukishima, Akaashi and Kuroo, who would be singing, could move to the front of the stage when their turn came to do the vocals.”

The first turn was Oikawa’s. He took the microphone and announced:  
“The song I chose is _Junk of the Heart_ by The Kooks. I dedicate this song to grumpy people,” he winked and blew a kiss to the camera, adding: “Please smile more often, ok?”  
Hinata hit his drums and a happy rhythm spread throughout the studio. The guitars and bass following the drums.

 **Oikawa:** _Junk of the heart is junk in my mind. So hard to leave you all alone. We get so drunk that we can hardly see. What use is that to you or me, baby? See I notice nothing makes you shatter, no, no. You're a lover of the wild and a joker of the heart. But are you mine?_  
**Everyone:** _I wanna make you happy~ I wanna make you feel alive~ Let me make you happy~ I wanna make you feel alive at night~ I wanna make you happy~ You’re good girl tonight ~ Yeah~_  
**Oikawa:** _We sink to be sunk, life is no race. When I'm not happy I'm in disgrace, so I spend time with guessing on you oh. You're a lover of the wild and a joker of the heart. But are you mine?_  
**Everyone:** _I wanna make you happy~ I wanna make you feel alive~ Let me make you happy~ I wanna make you feel alive at night~ I wanna make you happy~ You’re good girl tonight ~ Yeah~_  
**Oikawa:** _Still I notice nothing makes you shatter no, no. You're a lover of the wild and a joker of the heart. But are you mine?_  
**Everyone:** _I wanna make you happy~ I wanna make you feel alive~ Let me make you happy~ I wanna make you feel alive at night~ I wanna make you happy~ You’re good girl tonight ~ Yeah~_

“Thank you!”, shouted Oikawa.  
As his voice faded, the audience’s applauses and the girl’s scream were so loud that everyone thought they could have been heard from a mile away. The people on stage moved, leaving Kuroo in the centre.

“Hello, everyone. It’s a pleasure to sing for you tonight as a lead singer!”  
The audience cheered.  
“Yeaah!” shouted Kuroo satisfied. He laughed and said: “The song I chose is _Sugar_ by Garbage.”  
He turned to Tsukishima and winked.  
“Tsukki, I leave the chorus to you.”  
Kenma started playing the keyboard, while Hinata set a steady rhythm. Kuroo sang.

 **Kuroo:** _Give me sugar, give me something sweet. I’ve spent a lifetime feeling incomplete. If I sound bitter or if I come too late, please reconsider I don’t need much on my plate. Just give me sugar._  
**Tsukki:** _Don’t come close, please keep at a distance. Look but don’t touch till the light goes on. Silence in line and please wait at the window. Don’t touch the glass till the curtain calls._  
**Kuroo:** _Wait, wait… don’t make me wait. Wait, wait… don’t make me wait. Just give me sugar. Give me sugar. Give me, give me something deep. Don’t make a habit of crawling on my knees. But this is different. Can’t you see I’m in control? This is the moment where all your dreams have flown. Just give me sugar._  
**Tsukki:** _Don’t come close, please keep at a distance. Look but don’t touch till the light goes on. Silence in line and please wait at the window. Don’t touch the glass till the curtain calls._  
**Kuroo:** _Wait, wait… don’t make me wait. Wait, wait… don’t make me wait. Just give me sugar._ **Tsukki:** _To hook her on~ Sugar to hook her on~ Some sugar to hook her on~ Sugar to hook her on~_  
**Kuroo:** _Oh, won’t someone love me? Won’t someone love me? Won’t someone love me? Oh, won’t someone love me? Like you~ like you~ like you~ like you~ someone like you._

The audience exploded in applause again and drowned the voice of a fan that shouted “I’LL LOVE YOU!!” At this Kuroo laughed and bowed.  
“You guys are awesome,” he said. “Thank you.”  
He stepped aside, and Akaashi took his place. He stood in front of the mic, guitar in hand and a bit blushed from the embarrassment of being the lead singer for the first time, but mostly of what he was about to confess. He cleared his throat.

“I’ll be singing _Toothpaste Kisses_ , by The Maccabees. Thank you.”  
He scratched the guitar timidly. He thought about what he was going to do. _There is no turning back now_ , he said to himself, gaining enough courage to play and sing properly.

 **Akaashi:** _Cradle me, I'll cradle you. I'll win your heart with a woop-a-woo._  
**Kuroo:** _*whistles*_  
**Akaashi:** _Pulling shapes just for your eyes. So with toothpaste kisses and lines, I'll be yours and you'll be… Lay with me, I'll lay with you. We'll do the things that lovers do. Put the stars in our eyes. And with heart shaped bruises and late night kisses. Divine. So with toothpaste kisses and lines, I'll be yours and you'll be… Stay with me, I’ll stay with you. Doing things that lovers do. What else to do? *whistles*_

At this point, one would have thought that the fan’s hands were stinging from applauding. They kept doing it any way, each time louder that the last one.  
Akaashi thanked the crowd and moved aside. He left the mic to Tsukishima, who adjusted the strap of his bass and placed a hand on the mic.

“Good night, everyone,” he said to the camera. “I’ll be singing _I wanna be yours_ by Arctic Monkeys.”  
He turned and looked to Hinata.  
“Whenever you say, Hinata.”  
Hinata nodded and immediately started to his the drums with a slow and steady rhythm. Kenma played the keyboard and Tsukki joined them with his bass, creating a resounding, grave sound that echoed inside the listeners’ chest, which contrasted with the sound of Akaashi’s and Kuroo’s guitars that followed it. 

**Tsukki:** _I wanna be your vacuum cleaner breathing in your dust. I wanna be your Ford Cortina, I won't ever rust. If you like your coffee hot, let me be your coffee pot. You call the shots, babe. I just wanna be yours. Secrets that I have held in my heart, are harder to hide than I thought. Maybe I just wanna be yours~ I wanna be yours~ I wanna be yours~ Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out. And let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without. I wanna be your setting lotion (I wanna be). Hold your hair in deep devotion (How deep?). I'll be at least as deep as the Pacific Ocean. I wanna be yours. Secrets that I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought. Maybe I just wanna be yours. I wanna be yours~ I wanna be yours~ wanna be yours... I wanna be your vacuum cleaner, breathing in your dust. I wanna be your Ford Cortina, I won't ever rust. I just wanna be yours (Wanna be yours). I just wanna be yours (Wanna be yours). I just wanna be yours (Wanna be yours)._

After that, the audience was out of control. They asked for an encore desperately, so the band played one of their old songs adding Kenma’s keyboard. They sat back on the couch and received a lot of praise followed by a shower of questions about the upcoming album. 

Eventually, the programme came to an end. The cameras were off and everyone had things to ponder on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The songs!!!**  
>  (all faves ♥)  
>  _Oikawa:_ _Junk of the Heart_ by The Kooks  
>  _Kuroo:_ _Sugar_ by Garbage  
>  _Akaashi:_ _Toothpaste Kisses_ by The Maccabees  
>  _Tsukki:_ _I Wanna Be Yours_ by Arctic Monkeys


	6. 10 Pounds Heavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On what happened after the show: the fans' opinion and KuroTsukki's part.

** ACE ENTERTAINMENT FAN FORUM **

**Thread: DID YOU WATCH THE CONCERT ON YUI’S? By user: CaptainCuteNSexy**

**CaptainCuteNSexy:** hey girls! did u watch yesterday’s show? what do u think of the covers? who do u think they were trying to send a message? Do u think that tooru likes grumpy girls? xD  
**CityGirl5:** hiya! He literally asked grumpy people to smile. I don’t think he particulary _likes_ them. Maybe that was a broad message.  
**HappySquad:** yea, that’s right. Hes very cheerful so he wouldn’t like someone grumpy, would he?  
**CatQueen1:** i don’t know about Tooru, but did you guys hear Kuro!?!? He was practically begging for someone’s love. I think he was rejected. my poor bby :c  
**SpiderShrimp:** Maybe Tooru likes Kei? He’s the one that looks the grumpiest. He doesn’t smile very often.  
**CatQueen1:** ugh, forget Tooru!! D: as **CityGirl5** said that was a broad message! he was sending a message to the people that don’t enjoy life and frown all the time u.ú  
**SpiderShrimp:** wow. chill, mate. Lol  
**HiddenCave:** Im worried about kuro too, tho. He did seem a bit sad ( •́ ﹏ •̀ )  
**CaptainCuteNSexy:** he did. that’s unusual…  
**HappySquad:** but he did laugh when that chick shouted "i'll love you"  
**CatQueen1:** that was me! Haha xD  
**StrawberryCake:** Then what about this: He seemed pretty friendly w Kenkun, don’t you think? And also the chorus of his song fits Kenkun’s personality. I mean, he’s reserved and shy. Didn’t the song say something like “please keep your distance” or smth along those lines? Maybe he was bothered bc Kuro’s too forward. Just sayin’~  
**GoLuckyyy:** But their both men! Don’t say stuff like that D:  
**StrawberryCake:** ^^Literally someone has just shipped Tooru and Kei. I think it’s a bit late to complain. Besides, what’s wrong with being gay? It’s not like they’ll go out w any of us ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
**CaptainCuteNSexy:** Yea! bring the male lovin’! xD  
**SpiderShrimp:** Actually, that does seem like a possibility, **StrawberryCake**.  
**HiddenCave:** Meh… I don’t think that’s it :/  
**StrawberryCake:** But, think about it: the lyrics, the way he praised Kenkun. For God’s sake, he even called him “cute”! We never heard him call anyone “cute” (((o( *^*)o)))  
**HiddenCave:** OMFG I forgot about that!  
**CaptainCuteNSexy:** And they look super cute together, look at this pic from the photoshoot:  [IMG] So dreamy~ :’D  
**HappySquad:** oh god they’re so prettyyyyy~ (/ ^3^)/  
**StrawberryCake:** New OTP!! \\( *A*)/  
**CatQueen1:** but y did he reject him, tho? :c  
**HiddenCave:** Kenkun, why dont you accept his feelings? D: Id totes say I love him!  
**CatQueen1:** how can you _not_ love him? He’s hot, funny and talented.  
**SpiderShrimp:** Guys, he plays the guitar. You know what that means, right? Skilled fingers ( e.e)  
**HappySquad:** omg someone write a KuroKen fic ASAP, pls ( ♥A♥)  
**CaptainCuteNSexy:** anywayyyyyy. let’s go back to the topic of the thread, pls. what did you think about Kei’s song?  
**CityGirl5:** Kei’s was sexy af :B ♥  
**SpiderShrimp:** Kei sounded like an M uke :v  
**StrawberryCake:** I just spat my coffee, thank you very much xDDD  
**HappySquad:** so mean :c what if he was rejected like Kuro and he’s just saying he’d do anything for that person?  
**SpiderShrimp:** Yeah, he’d become Cinderella and clean that person’s floor all day.  
**StrawberryCake:** staaahp :B  
**CaptainCuteNSexy:** but, guys, what about Keiji’s song? do you think he was confessing to somebody?  
**HiddenCave:** yup. def sounded like a confession.  
**StrawberryCake:** I just hope his feelings get through to that person and he doesn’t end heartbroken like Kuro. Everyone seems to be going through a lot :/  
**SpiderShrimp:** Yeah… except for Oikawa, whose floors will be _very_ clean B)  
**StrawberryCake:** Did you… did you just combine the grumpy issue with Kei’s jokes? You’re my hero x’D  <3

***

Tsukki heard the door of the room open and closed the forum’s page. He looked up from his cell phone, hoping to find Hinata, but instead saw Kuroo look at him with surprise.

They were at a hotel near Yui’s sudio. When they had finished recording, greeting all the important people and picking up their stuff, it had become quite late. Their studio was a two hour car ride from there and there was no way they could travel for two hours, then unload all their equipment from the van and get home.

“Tch,” he clicked his tongue from his bed, in his pyjamas and half-covered by a blanket, “what the hell are you doing here? This is Hinata’s room.”  
“What a nice welcoming,” said Kuroo making a disgusted face and throwing himself on the other bed with a soft thud.  
He looked at Tsukishima and answered.  
“I was paired with Kenma, but Hinata asked me to change. I thought he was paired with Bokuto. Why are you in this room?”  
“Heh,” Tsukki smiled bitterly. “I was with Akaashi, but Bokuto asked me to change.”  
“Is that so?”  
Tsukishima closed his eyes and turned to the window, showing his back to Kuroo.  
“Anyway, I’m going to sleep. Keep the lights on if you want, I don’t care.”  
“Good night, Tsukki,” said Kuroo.  
“Just change your clothes and go to sleep.”  
Kuroo turned off the lights and rested his head on his arms. The city lights filtered through the curtains and illuminated the ceiling, painting it in a thousand different tones.  
Tsukki couldn’t sleep. His memories were flooding his mind with images and sensations. He was annoyed, nervous, anxious, embarrassed. All at the same time.

***

See, the problem is that Tsukishima _knew_ Kuroo was doing this to piss him off. But that this was _actually_ working pissed him off even more. It all started when Kuroo complained about not having heard Tsukishima say he loved him. But how could he love him when all Kuroo did was tease him and make him more angry every day? How? He didn’t know. Tsukishima realized that he in fact cared a little about Kuroo, even liked him when he wasn’t being an ass. And maybe, just maybe… But, no, he wasn’t about to acknowledge _that_. And if Kuroo wanted to act this way and flirt with everyone that crossed his path from now on, he was going to let him even though it made him mad as hell.

He never asked for this. It’s all that stupid song’s fault. He was getting along with Kuroo just fine before that. As much as you can get along with a prick, that is. When the band was formed, Kuroo picked on everyone, but slowly stopped picking on the rest of the members except for Tsukki. Yes, he made the occasional asshole-y comment to Oikawa, but that’s actually how pricks communicate among them. Why he was the only one he picked on he didn’t know. Well, at least until Kuroo came by his bedroom to tell him something, ask him something, look for something or do something he never found out because of that stupid song.

Tsukishima was lying on his bed, left hand over his eyes, wearing headphones and moving his right foot with the music’s rhythm. And also singing like an idiot that stupid song. Why did he have to like that kind of music? Who the fuck sings that kind of song aloud? He did. In his bedroom. Alone. Or at least he thought he was alone.  
“I want to fuck you like an animal” sang Tsukki with his grave voice. “My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to God.”  
As the rhythm changed his right foot started moving according to it.  
“You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings. You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything. Help me tear down my reason, help me it’s your sex I can smell—“

Right at that moment, right at that _fucking_ moment, his life in the band’s house changed. Because someone grabbed the arm that was covering his eyes and held it in place. That someone started kissing him like his life depended on it. And what the actual fuck could he do? Nothing, he was paralyzed, his foot stopped moving and his body wouldn’t respond. He couldn’t see and all he could hear was that song coming from his headphones. He felt hot. He felt cold. He felt hot again. His mind was paralyzed along with his body. The person kissing him slid his tongue through Tsukki’s lips and that’s when his body reacted again. But not in the way he was hoping. Oh, no. It reacted in the _opposite_ way. He started kissing that person back. Tongues entangling together. Teeth biting lips. Breaths becoming uneven. Hearts beating faster. And then, when he couldn’t even tell what was going on anymore, everything stopped. The other person let go of his arms. His left arm sliding from his face, he saw Kuroo breathing hard. Smiling and flushed a bit. Tsukki simply looked at him. The song had ended playing he didn’t know when. Another song was flowing from his headphones, but he couldn’t come up with its name right now because _what the actual fuck had just happened_. 

Kuroo placed his hands on Tsukishima’s headphones and slowly took them off. Tsukki kept staring, shocked, breathing hard and, he guessed judging from the fact that his head felt hot as hell, blushing hard.

“You shouldn’t sing those kinds of songs, Tsukki,” Kuroo said looking defeated. “You just sounded fucking sexy right now and blew my cover in an instant. You’re so unfair.”  
“What?” He managed to say, voice raspy.  
Kuroo got up from the bed and walk to the door, looking at him before answering.  
“I’m saying you make me crazy, Tsukki.”  
And he left.

Later on, Tsukishima would try to find a logical explanation for his reaction to Kuroo’s kiss. The best he could come up with was that, since he couldn’t see and all he could hear was that song with _those_ lyrics, his body was more sensitive than normal and any kind of touch would have produced an exaggerated response.

And later on, he would realize that that explanation was actually a load of horse shit. Because when he came out of the room after that episode, he acted like nothing had happened. And when he was alone with Kuroo after that, the first thing Kuroo did was wrap him in his arms and rest his forehead on Tsukki’s shoulder, saying _You are so cold, Tsukki_ and _You really make me go crazy, Tsukki_. And then it happened again: Kuroo pinned him against the wall and they kissed. He could see perfectly and hear perfectly, but his body reacted in the same way.

Right after that, they had kissed many times. The kissing led to other things. They had had sex almost every time the others weren’t around. Kuroo would come to him. He never came to Kuroo. This had been thirteen months after the time they formed the band and three months before Kenma joined them. All this time Kuroo kept saying how much he made him lose his mind, how cold he was, how he would like to hear Tsukki call his name at least once. _Not Kuroo_ , he said, _but Tetsurou_. Until one day he stopped saying those kinds of things and instead promised he would take revenge and make him lose his mind too.

And it was working. He had flirted with a disgusting amount of people in just three weeks. And now he was flirting with Kenma in every chance he got. Too often, considering they all lived together and worked together. Luckily, Kenma looked unfazed. But it was still working. He was mad, at least a little bit.

***

 _And now these fucking rumors_ he thought, drifting between sleep and wakefulness.

***

“You know…” Kuroo said softly after a while. Tsukki was half-asleep, lost in his thoughts until they became a jumbled mess, but he was brought back to reality by Kuroo’s voice. “Today’s doesn’t count. That was not a proper confession. I’d like you to say it _to me_. I want you to look me in the eye and say it. And I want to hear _those_ words. But… I don’t wanna force them out of you.” Kuroo paused and Tsukishima’s eyelids were getting heavy again when he spoke.  
“I just wish you’d tell me how you feel. Even if it’s not what I’m hoping to hear,” he sighed. “It’s just… I always feel like I’m the only one who’s reaching out for you. You’re so cruel it hurts, Tsukki.”  
Tsukishima’s eyes were fully open now. He could hear Kuroo’s sadness in those last sentences, and his heart felt ten pounds heavier.


	7. A Cool Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Kenma and Hinata's night after the performance.

As soon as Hinata stepped into the room, he shouted _Kenma you were so cool!!_ And jumped onto Kenma, who was sitting on the bed untying his shoelaces. They both fell to the floor. Kenma’s body pressed between Hinata’s and the ceramic. Hot and cold.  
Hinata’s face was too close... _those eyes_ were too close.  
They both blushed at their proximity. Even the block-headed Hinata seemed to realize what was going on.  
“S-sorry,” he said, getting up and taking a step backwards.  
Kenma also got up. He, instead, took a step forward.   
“I, um,” mumbled Hinata. “I changed rooms with Kuroo.”  
Kenma took another step forward. He was close enough to see his own reflection in Hinata’s eyes. Those amazing eyes filled with life.  
Kenma placed his hand on Hinata’s burning cheek. He leaned forward, whispering against his lips.  
“You were cool, too. You helped me a lot, Shouyo.”  
Kenma kissed him gently, catching Hinata’s name between their lips.  
Hinata lifted his shaking hands and placed them on Kenma’s hips. It was the first time he felt this way. All shaky and nervous. Like he could run to Europe and back.  
When their lips separated, their eyes met.  
Hinata’s face was of a colour as intense as his hair’s, while on Kenma’s only a delicate blush appeared.  
“Ugghhh,” Hinata cringed. “You keep saying that, but you’re way cooler than me.”  
A smile appeared on Kenma’s lips. And he kissed Hinata tenderly once again. It was the first time he felt this way, too. The first time he had stepped forward.

***

Kenma couldn’t sleep. He could hear Hinata rolling on his bed, struggling to find a good sleeping position and fighting with the blanket. He grumbled from time to time. _It looks like he’s losing_ , Kenma thought amused.  
“Shouyo,” he called softly.  
The movement ceased.  
“Yes?” Hinata’s voice answered from the other side of the room.  
“You can’t sleep?”  
“Ah, no,” said Hinata.  
Kenma got up and walked to Hinata’s bed. He lifted the blanket and the cold air of the room reached Hinata as Kenma got under the covers beside him.  
“Move a little, will you?” Kenma asked as if he was asking him to pass the salt.  
“Oh, um, yeah,” Hinata could only mutter, moving to the edge of the bed.  
Kenma was laying beside him with his back turned to him and Hinata, trying to maintain some space between them, was about to fall from the bed.  
“That’s too far, Shouyo. You’ll fall if you sleep there,” said Kenma moving his hand backwards without turning to look at him and grabbing Hinata’s arm.  
“Here,” he tugged a little on Hinata’s arm to bring him forward and placed it around his waist. “Now sleep.”  
“I don’t think I’ll be able to, though” answered Hinata moving from the edge and feeling the warmth of Kenma’s back against his chest.  
“Good night, Shouyo,” replied Kenma closing his eyes.  
“Yeah... good night,” murmured Hinata as he felt Kenma’s soft hair tickle his nose.


	8. Sarah Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's confession time!  
> On this chapter: BokuAka

Akaashi laid on the bed looking at the ceiling, arms crossed behind his head.  
“So,” he said to Bokuto, “did you like my song today?”  
Bokuto sat on his bed Indian style. He hugged a pillow and rested his chin on top of it as he looked at Akaashi.  
“Yes. It was different from the music you like. A different rhythm and… um… very romantic” he looked up as if struggling with the words. “You seemed pretty nervous. That’s unusual. Who was it for? Your girlfriend?”  
Akaashi rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“Don’t you think if I had a girlfriend you’d know?”  
“Then was it for your crush?”  
“Yes. It was a confession, actually.”  
“Oh? Who is she?” he asked genuinely interested. “Do I know her?”  
“It’s not a… _she_ ” he cleared his throat. “And you do know him.”  
“You– you mean you like men?” Bokuto asked, lifting his head.  
“I don’t. Just him.”  
“I see…” replied Bokuto, slumping his shoulders and placing his chin back on top of the pillow. “Is it another member of the band? Is it Oikawa? Everyone likes Oikawa. You know he’s with Iwaizumi, even if Iwaizumi denies it, right? You’ll get your heart broken.”  
“Geez. One question at a time, please” Akaashi said annoyed. “Do you want to keep guessing and making assumptions or can I speak?”  
“Sorry,” Bokuto answered with a faint smile, scratching the back of his head.  
“It’s not Oikawa”  
Akaashi gave him a side-glance.  
“Bokuto-san, how long have we been friends?”  
“Huh?” he questioned Akaashi, caught off guard by the sudden change of topic. “Long enough for you to be dropping the ‘san’ thing,” he said with a smile. “Why?”  
Akaashi let out a _hum_ lost in his thoughts.  
The _hum_ was followed by a pause in the conversation. One of those silences that are not silences at all. Unspoken words hanging in the air. Endless memories floating around the room, swayed back and forth between the minds of the two friends.  
“Does it bother you that I like a guy?”  
“No” blurted Bokuto with amazing speed, as if the answer was already leaving his mouth even before the question was asked.  
“Would it bother you if… if I liked you?” he asked turning his head to look at Bokuto.  
At the sudden surprise, Bokuto opened his eyes in such a way that Akaashi was reminded of why he teased him calling him an owl. This time he looked like an owl that had crashed with a tree and was blushed red from the embarrassment.  
“Me? Why? Why would you like _me_?” the questions leaving his mouth so fast that they seem to overlap.  
“What’s with that question? Aren’t you always bragging about how amazing you are? Don’t tell me you ask me to call you amazing 24/7 when you don’t believe it yourself?”  
“Do you… do you really think I’m amazing? Do you really _like_ me? I mean, a like like, not a regular like. Do you? I can’t believe it.”  
Bokuto looked as startled as before. Akaashi sighed and sat on his bed, looking Bokuto in the eyes.  
“I do think you’re amazing. You’re amazing, awesome and absolutely astounding, ok? And I do like you. I _love_ you. Today’s song was for you. My confession is for you. I’m sorry if this creeps you out, but it’s the truth. I’m not asking you to reciprocate. I’m just asking you if you could accept my feelings, ‘cause I can’t change them.”  
Akaashi smiled and added: “Just like you accepted my thing for weird-flavoured yogurt, Bokuto-san.”  
“I feel like I’ve just been called a ‘weird-flavoured yogurt’, and it’s strangely complimenting,” replied Bokuto with that beautiful, honest smile of his.  
He looked at Akaashi and said: “Akaashi, I’ll accept your feelings.”  
“But I’ll also reciprocate them,” he added, blushed even deeper than before. “I’ll multiply them by ten– no, by a thousand, and reciprocate them.”  
Bokuto pointed at the speechless Akaashi, lowering his gaze in embarrassment and saying with a low whiney voice: “ So... so just drop the ‘san’ thing and call me by my name, you hear?”  
Akaashi stood up and sat next to Bokuto, who looked at Akaashi’s face. Akaashi planted a soft kiss on his lips. He lingered on Bokuto’s lips for mere seconds, not to overwhelm him. And when their lips parted, Bokuto buried his face on the pillow, red ears still visible under that wild hair.  
“Ah~ I’m so embarrassed right now. So not amazing.”  
Akaashi kissed the back of his neck with a smile and whispered against his skin.  
“So very amazing.”  
“Oh, stop,” said Bokuto against the pillow.  
“Heh, fine,” answered Akaashi getting up.  
“Akkashi,” called Bokuto grabbing his arm.  
“Hm?” questioned Akaashi turning around.  
“Stay,” said Bokuto letting go of Akaashi’s arm ad clearing his throat. “Would you stay with me?”  
“What?” asked Akaashi, who didn’t understand what Bokuto was talking about. He wasn’t going anywhere, Bokuto had changed room’s with Tsukishima and had to sleep in this room, after all.  
“I’m not going anywhere,” he voiced his thoughts.  
“I mean...” started Bokuto averting his eyes. “I promise I won’t do anything, so would you please sleep with me?”  
“Are you an idiot? What kind of question is that!?” Akaashi blurted red-faced.  
“I just- I’m so happy and all... I really want to be with you now,” pleaded Bokuto looking him in the eye again.  
It was the first time Akaashi had seen that soft look on Bokuto’s eyes. He seemed like a small puppy asking for permission to sit on your lap. How can you say no to a puppy? _Hell_ , thought Akaashi, _tricky bastard. He’s got me good._  
“Just...” said Akaashi lifting the covers of Bokuto’s bed and getting under them, “remember you promised, okay?”  
“YES!” Bokuto jumped from the bed and got under the covers with Akaashi, throwing the pillow at some random place in the room in the process. He turned off the lights and hugged Akaashi tightly, rubbing his nose against the hair that fell on Akaashi’s forehead and leaving a fleeting kiss on it.  
“Good night, Keiji,” he said.  
Akaashi could hear the smile on Bokuto’s voice and feel Bokuto’s arms and chest against him, surrounding him like a warm blanket. He inspired the soft smell of Bokuto’s deodorant and shampoo and left a sigh escape his lips. He had been nervous all day because he thought he’d be rejected. But this was so, so unexpected and satisfying. Bokuto seemed overjoyed, and Akaashi couldn’t be happier. The ideal scenario he hadn’t dared to imagine had come true. He wished he could freeze time right at that moment.  
“Hmm,” Akaashi hummed blissfully as an answer. He closed his eyes, the exhaustion crushing him once he had relaxed and taking him to a dreamless sleep.


	9. The Singles Are Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, look forward to some hot stuff and original lyrics~

Kuroo and Kenma were called to the studio. Since there weren’t supposed to be any secrets within the band to avoid trouble, when they came back, they gathered the rest and told them what they have been told.  
“Apparently,” said Kuroo, “Kenma and I are an item now.”  
“An item?” asked Hinata with a puzzled expression.  
“A couple,” answered Kenma.  
“Whaaat?? You’re leaving me for Kuroo??” asked Hinata, whose eyes were suddenly brimming with tears.  
“Wait. What?” Tsukishima asked looking at Hinata.  
He, of course, knew what the fans thought of Kuroo and Kenma, but he didn’t know anything about Kenma and Hinata being together.  
“I mean,” he added hastily realizing what that question may seem like to Kuroo, “you’re dating Kenma, Hinata?”  
“Yeah,” he replied simply.  
“Huh…”  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed, Tsukki,” said Kuroo smiling at him.  
“Tsukki is reaaaally dense when it comes to some subjects,” Oikawa nodded. “I feel sorry for you, Kuro.”  
Tsukishima’s face reddened.  
“We’re getting off track,” interrupted Akaashi.  
“Yes,” Kenma said relieved. “The thing is that Daichi says that he’s going to use this as free publicity.”  
“We wanted to tell you guys so you won’t be bothered by it,” he glanced at Tsukki knowingly. “Does anyone have a problem with this kind of publicity?”  
_Oh, yes_ Tsukishima wanted to say. He bit his tongue to not blurt it out. It was good for the band after all. His feelings had already damaged his pride and were about to make him yield. He couldn’t allow them to also damage the band’s new chance of success.  
“It seems like nobody has a problem with it,” answered Akaashi after a short silence.  
“Man, this will be fun! Imagine the interviews we’ll have!” said Oikawa as everyone got back to what they were doing before.

***  
Two weeks passed without incident. It was fun to watch at Hinata being all over Kenma all the time –especially when they were near Kuroo. Kuroo had given up his attempt to make Tsukishima jealous. He knew it was working, but he realized that was not the way things should be done. That was manipulating Tsukki and he didn’t want that. After they announced what Daichi was planning and Kuroo admitted –between the lines, mind you– that he wasn’t really interested in Kenma as he had appeared to be, Tsukishima hadn’t spoken much to him. Not that they talked much before. But now there was this distance between them and the air was almost tangible. Tsukki didn’t seem mad, but he locked himself up in his room most of the time. This situation was starting to worry Kuroo, and sometimes he found himself about to break his promise of giving Tsukki some time.  
Kuroo didn’t know it, but Tsukishima had understood Kuroo’s message, he knew that Kuroo didn’t like Kenma at all. After all, Kuroo was still treating Tsukki with a sort of cool distance, still waiting for Tsukki. He just didn’t want to see it, he tried to ignore it, along with his feelings. But he had hesitated for a moment and fell. Tsukki braced himself for what it was about to come.  
***

After those two long weeks for some, and two happy weeks for others, Daichi visited them again with Suga, Akiteru, Saeko, Bokuto and Iwaizumi.  
“The singles are done,” he announced in a serious tone.  
The anxiety between the members of the band was apparent.  
“I’ll give each one of you your own single. Then you will have two days to give them to whomever you want, understood?”  
They all answered positively.  
“Saeko,” Daichi called.  
“Yessir!” she answered taking a step forward.  
“We’ll all be staying here in case you need to go out to find that person. Just ask any of us and we’ll take you wherever you want.” She said confidently. “And also, after these two days, there’ll be a surprise, so look forward to it, okay?” she asked enthusiastically trying to dissipate the heavy atmosphere surrounding everyone.  
“You may go back to what you were doing now,” dismissed them Daichi as he gave them the CDs.


	10. One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KenHina ♥  
> This is the first smut I've written! Woohoo~!

“Kenma!” Hinata shouted to Kenma, who was leaving the room.  
Kenma stopped, turned and looked at him.  
“I don’t need two days. This is for you,” Hinata said handing him the CD.  
Hinata was dense as Tsukki most of the time, but he somehow knew how to read Kenma’s supposedly blank expressions. At that moment he could see a glimmer in his eyes, a mixture of relief, happiness and bashfulness. Kenma waited for the rest of the people to leave the room before answering.  
“Thank you, Shouyo.”  
Hinata was clearly expectant and nervous as he waited for Kenma to say something else. Kenma saw this and sighed defeated, he knew that if he made him wait it would be like torture to Hinata.  
“Can’t help it. I was going to give it to you later, but,” said Kenma taking the CD out of his pocket and handing it to him, “here. For you.”  
“Yes! Kenma!” Hinata snatched the CD from his hand and embraced him tightly. “I love you so, so much!”  
“That’s not how it works,” said Kenma hanging his head and hiding his blushed face on Hinata’s shoulder, “you have to listen to it first.”  
“Hehe,” laughed Hinata hugging him even tighter, “I’ll listen to it, but I’ll love you no matter what! Besides, you’ve already listened to mine since we’ve worked together on it. It’s not fair.”  
Kenma took Hinata’s arms and loosened them. He pulled back to look at Hinata and said:  
“You’re right. I already know how you feel. But I didn’t need the single to know that, did I?”  
Hinata opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Kenma, who started speaking again.  
“People say that I’m not easy to read, so, unlike you, I use to have problems expressing my feelings. I’ll try now. You haven’t heard my feelings and I’m not good at singing, but I’ll try.”  
“Singing?” Hinata managed to ask before being dragged to Kenma’s room.  
Kenma sat him on the bed, plugged the keyboard and started playing. Soft sad notes flowed from it while Kenma sang. The music was calm and soothing, but it slowly changed into a happy melody.

_You’re like a ray of sunshine, everyone agrees._  
_You make me feel alive, just like a passing breeze._  
_You’re like a flowing stream, like the moon at night._  
_You save me from myself, like the coolest knight._  
_I feel you complete me, I feel you take the best of me._  
_I love you, you may not be aware,_  
_So through this song, I hope,_  
_to make my feelings bare._

Kenma looked at Hinata, who was sitting the way he had left him, gaping at him and blushed harder than ever. He unplugged the keyboard, walked to Hinata and sat next to him in silence.  
When he felt the mattress move under Kenma’s weight, Hinata closed his mouth and turned to look at him. He didn’t say anything; he just placed his hand on Kenma’s cheek and kissed him softly, slowly pushing him to lay Kenma on the bed. Kenma returned the kiss in the same way. Hinata was kneeling on the bed, with Kenma’s hips between his knees, and leaned forward as he deepened the kiss and started to unbutton Kenma’s shirt. He pulled back to look at Kenma’s eyes as if looking for permission to go further. Kenma’s face was blushed like Hinata’s. He nodded with conviction. Hinata kissed him again. He kissed Kenma’s cheek and jaw. He moved his lips slowly down his neck and chest as he unzipped Kenma’s pants. He rested his forehead on Kenma’s chest and spoke against his skin, which made Kenma shiver.  
“Are you sure, Kenma?” asked Hinata looking serious.  
“Yes, Shouyo.”  
He liked that Kenma called him by his name. This time, though, he found it arousing. He took Kenma’s pants off together with his underwear. Kenma was half-hard. And Hinata was getting harder just by looking at Kenma in this kind of situation. Hinata took of his T-shirt, pants and underwear hastily, and had he not rested his weight on his elbow next to Kenma’s head, he would had fallen on Kenma and hit him with his elbow. He blushed from the embarrassment.  
“I’m so sorry!” he apologized.  
Kenma smiled. _So he_ was _nervous_ , he thought as he watched the clumsy side of Hinata resurge.  
“One step at a time, Shouyo,” replied Kenma, pulling Hinata’s face to his. He looked him in the eye and kissed him. His tongue entered Hinata’s mouth and encouraged him to do the same. Hinata’s fingers were entangled in Kenma’s hair, and pulled on it causing small bits of pain that made Kenma release soft moans against his lips. He moved his free hand down Kenma’s chest to his hips, caressing him.  
While he kept gently pulling Kenma’s hair, he took Kenma’s erection and started to stroke it, wetting the whole of Kenma’s length with his precum. Kenma gasped and buckled his hips from the sudden contact. His skin was terribly sensitive and his entire body felt hot.  
He recovered from the surprise but little moans still left his lips as Hinata stroked him. Kenma’s body wouldn’t stop trembling. Hinata’s throat produced a half-whimper, half-groan when he heard Kenma’s sweet voice. He wanted to kiss Kenma again, but he also wanted to hear his voice. He kissed his chest again. This time his lips found Kenma’s nipple hardened. He moved his tongue around it, sucked on it and kissed it, doing the same with the other one as he kept stoking Kenma, whose moans confused themselves with soft sighs and little _ah_ s and _Shouyo_ s. Hinata matched his movements to Kenma’s soft sounds. He wanted to feel Kenma’s touch too, but just hearing him right now, just knowing that he was making him feel this way, was enough. He moved his lips from Kenma’s chest to his neck, where he left a trail with his tongue as he traveled to his ear. He bit Kenma’s ear, holding Kenma’s erection tighter. Kenma gripped Hinata’s arm and his hips buckled, thrusting against Hinata’s hand as Hinata whispered his name against his ear.  
“Shouyo,” answered Kenma with a whimper, coming on Hinata’s hand.  
Kenma was panting. Hinata rested both hands next to Kenma’s head, and placed his forehead on Kenma’s, looking him in the eye.  
“One more time,” he requested.  
“One more time,” replied Kenma weakly.


	11. Don't Let Me Hangin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuroTsuki ♥

"Have you seen Kei's face when he received the CD today?" asked Saeko, lying on the bed next to Akiteru. He had his arm around her shoulder and they pretended to watch a stupid reality TV show with interest.  
"Heh, yeah" smiled Aki, "He seemed very determined."  
"Who do you think his song's for, Aki?"  
"I think I've got an idea," his smile broadened.  
"Kuro?" asked Saeko looking at him. His face was painted blue by the TV's direct light, which shined on his grin.  
"Bingo," answered Akiteru. "I'd like to see him try telling us he likes a man, but I think he already knows we know."  
"For a sharp one, he can be dense sometimes, everyone thinks so. Poor Kuro," answered Saeko reflecting his smile.  
"Nah, I just think he always has a hard time because it's difficult for him to admit some things," replied Akiteru.  
***  
He had slipped the CD under Kuroo's bedroom door. He heard some rustling sounds inside, steps coming to the door, stopping and going back. He heard a clicking sound and the music of his CD started playing.  
**_I said I love you a thousand times._**  
**_When you turn your back._**  
**_When you close your eyes._**  
**_When the fireworks are loud and bright._**  
**_When you look at them explode in the sky._**  
**_When the rain comes down and the thunder cries 'I love you' back._**  
**_To the sleeping darkness, the fireworks and thunder._**  
**_So you would never hear what I truly feel, what I cannot admit._**  
**_But it's been hard, to keep things hidden. To love you behind your back. All because of my stupid, stupid pride._**  
**_So from now on, neither darkness, fireworks or thunder will hear me say it._**  
**_'Cause I'll only whisper it to you, dear. 'Thanks for waiting for me' 'I love you' 'Please take care of my heart'_**  
He imagined the music filling the room, while Kuroo listened to it laying on his bed. His eyes closed. What would he think of it?  
***  
_Kuroo had given Tsukki his single as soon as he got it. He had said ‘_ you know _’, handed him the CD and left. As soon as Kuroo disappeared into his room, Tsukishima went to his own room, inserted the CD on his laptop, put on his headphones and pressed play._  
_He listened resting his back on the chair and closing his eyes. Even before hearing the lyrics, he realised he had been defeated. He listened passively the intro of the song, and then the lyrics started._  
**_No pressure, darling._**  
**_I know you're proud. ** __**_  
****_Don't rush, baby. ** __**_  
****_I'll just wait here, ** __**_  
****_dissipate the clouds. ** __**_  
****_When the night's clear, ** __  
**_** **_and the moon is bright. ** __**_  
****_I'll think of you and just wait by. ** __  
**_** **_Don't rush, baby. ** __**_  
****_Just remember I'm waiting by. ** _  
_**_** **_Don't let me hangin’, ** _  
**_from the moon on a clear night. ** __**_**_**_**

He was resting his back against Kuroo's bedroom door. He was in a sort of limbo between sleep and wakefulness. He wasn't sure of how many times he had heard the click and his song replaying. Maybe five times? Six? Eventually, it stopped playing and was followed by silence, though he felt a buzz in the air. Now he could hear the rustling and the steps that stopped in front of Kuroo’s door again. The door opening.  
Tsukishima fell backwards and his back hit the floor.  
"Ugh," he grimaced at the pain.  
"You..." said Kuroo looking at him from above. "Have you been here all this time?"  
"What?" asked Tsukki half asleep.  
"Have you been sleeping out there? How much time have you been there? It's 2am! And It’s winter, idiot!" Kuroo couldn't believe it. He had always chased after Tsukki. This was a first. It was the first time Tsukki had come to him. He even waited for him who knows for how long in a fucking cold and dark hallway.  
"So it's 2am, huh..." said Tsukki sitting up and turning to face him from the floor. "What if I had?"  
Kuroo felt like he had felt the first time. Something snapped in his mind and he grabbed Tsukki's hand.  
"Get up," he said yanking him up and closing the door with his other hand.  
He dragged Tsukki across the room and pushed him on the bed.  
Kuroo sat on top of him. Tsukki was strangely passive. Kuroo placed his lips on Tsukki's and kissed him gently.  
Their lips parted after a couple of unusually sweet kisses and Kuroo said:  
"It took you damn long, but, as expected," he whispered placing his forehead against Tsukki's, his breath caressing Tsukki's lips and the tip of his nose, "when you do what you want, you see it through and don't make half assed efforts."  
"I'm not finished yet," said Tsukishima with sudden change of attitude and a smirk.  
Tsukki grabbed Kuroo's hips and, with a swift movement, he ended cradling Kuroo's laps with his knees.  
"I like the direction this is going," said Kuroo understanding what Tsukki was trying to do.  
Tsukishima rested his arms on Kuroo's shoulders and, before kissing him, he left out a soft shut up.  
This kiss was fierce, but not quite like the kisses they've shared before. Yes, it was hot, but there was a sweetness that came with the understanding and acceptance that hadn't been there before.  
They couldn't breathe, they needed oxygen, but they also needed this. They were getting light-headed, neither wanted to break the kiss. Tsukishima pushed Kuroo's chest lightly and drew back, panting.  
He felt great, they both felt great. He gave Kuroo a meaningful and serious look and started unbuttoning Kuroo's pants. Yeah, Kuroo was hard. So was he, but he'd wait. He had been such a selfish bastard for such a long time...  
Tsukki lifted from Kuroo's lap and slid down Kuroo's pants, leaving him exposed. He took off his own pants and underwear and kneeled in front of Kuroo. He looked up through his glasses.  
"Wait, Tsukki," said Kuroo realizing what was going on, "you're not going to..."  
As an answer, Tsukki took Kuroo's dick in his hand and inclined forward. He licked the tip wet with precum.  
"Ugh," let out Kuroo with a shudder.  
Tsukishima now wetted Kuroo's whole length with saliva, playing with his tongue. He covered it with his mouth, and moved his head up and down, pleased with the sounds buried deep inside Kuroo's chest. His own cock was dripping with precum. He wetted his fingers with it and looked for his entrance, as he kept working on Kuroo's cock. _What a shock this must be for him_ , he thought and looked up to see Kuroo's eyes fixed on him, a bit blurry, but looking amazed and focused as if he didn't want to miss that sight. Tsukki smiled and Kuroo, who could feel Tsukki's lips smiling against his dick. Tsukki pressed his fingers against his own entrance and left a muffled moan. He kept using his tongue, cheeks, teeth and lips while he loosened his entrance. He knew Kuroo was reaching his limits, his repressed moans were not so repressed anymore and he left out the occasional _fuck_ slip out. Tsukki was trying to keep a level head. He would ruin it if he made Kuroo come now. He took his fingers out of his ass and released Kuroo's cock.  
"Ah..." said Kuroo disappointed.  
Tsukki reached to his pants, took a condom from its pocket and got up from the floor. He sat on Kuroo's lap again and slid the condom on Kuroo’s dick.  
Tsukki placed his arms on Kuroo's shoulders again and lifted his hips, looking Kuroo in the eye. He had never seen that expression on Kuroo's face. His smirk was gone, and Tsukki could see a mixture of anticipation, lust and fear in his eyes. Kuroo swallowed hard and Tsukki determination wavered.  
"Shall I go on?" he asked looking for confirmation.  
Kuroo's mouth was dry. He was nervous as hell because Tsukki was taking the lead and making such a fucking good job of it. He felt intimidated and so, _so_ turned on. He wouldn't be able to speak, so he just nodded.  
Tsukki lowered himself on Kuroo’s cock and the warmth of Tsukki's body surrounded it. No matter how many times Kuroo had felt this warmth, it always made him click his tongue and then let a guttural sound of pleasure. When he had taken all of Kuroo's length, Tsukki moved forward and pecked him on the lips. He tangled his fingers on Kuroo's messy hair and kissed him again, this time deeper. As he welcomed Kuroo's tongue in his mouth, he started moving. Kuroo's tongue stiffened for a moment as he gasped. Up and down. A bit forward and a bit backwards. Slowly moving at the rhythm of Kuroo's song playing on his head. They were a mess together, they moved in sync and out of sync. They found hot arms and hot legs and didn't know which belonged to them. As they kept moving, and kissing, and panting, and biting they became light-headed again. They could hear each other's name coming from their mouths, alternated between moans, _shits_ , grunts and _fuck_ s.  
They both came almost at the same time. Tsukki's cum splashing both his chest and Kuroo's. He was exhausted. His legs were tired as hell from moving that much.  
"Man," said Tsukki breathing against Kuroo's skin and resting his weight on Kuroo's body as if he were a puppet, "I'm fucking destroyed."  
"Tsukki," said Kuroo holding Tsukishima against him, "I love you."  
"I know," Tsukishima answered, "I love you, too."  
"There's no way I wouldn’t know that now," replied Kuroo with a tired but satisfied chuckle, which Tsukki could hear vibrate through Kuroo's chest. "Say, will you stay and sleep with me tonight?"  
"Yeah," Tsukishima said already closing his eyes, "It'll be a first, won't it?"  
"Uh-huh," Kuroo moved his hand up and down Tsukki's back tenderly. In the morning, he would find Tsukki next to him or in his arms, Kuroo thought as he waited for sleep to come and looked at Tsukki's naked shoulders already moving evenly.


	12. A pair of beautiful idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy BokuAka <3

"Akaashi!" shouted Bokuto after him, following him to his bedroom. "Akaashi! Stop!"  
Akaashi went into the room, leaving the door open for Bokuto, who entered looking like an abandoned puppy.  
"Close the door, will you?" asked Akaashi calmly, sitting on the bed. "What do you keep calling me for?"  
Bokuto closed the door as he was told and looked at him pouting.  
"Aren't you supposed to give me your CD? You know, the song with your feelings for me?"  
"Why should I?" asked Akaashi.  
"AKAASHI! Don't you love me anymore?" demanded Bokuto, eyes brimming with tears.  
Akaashi sighed.  
"Don't cry. I was joking." said Akaashi coming closer to Bokuto and hugging him. "Look, of course I'm going to give you the CD. You shouldn’t even have to ask. Although I don't see how that's necessary now that you know how I feel."  
"You're beautiful, Akaashi, but you're also an idiot sometimes." sobbed Bokuto hugging Akaashi tightly.  
"Look at the pot calling the kettle black," laughed Akaashi.  
"You're mean, Akaashi. I didn't know you were this mean." said Bokuto, who was now breathing evenly and calmly.  
"Yes, yes," answered Akaashi reassuringly, stroking Bokuto’s back, "now listen, scatterbrain."  
Akaashi got his mouth closer to Bokuto's ear and recited:

_You made me wait._  
_An eternity of inactivity,_  
_passively waiting,_  
_patiently waiting,_  
_but I just couldn't handle it,_  
_I blurted it out,_  
_Let it out,_  
_I asked you out._  
_As it turns out,_  
_I also made you wait._  
_Your eternity of inactivity,_  
_passively waiting,_  
_patiently waiting,_  
_but you just couldn't handle it._  
_So we blurted it out_  
_let it out,_  
_and we ended up together._

"Those are the lyrics of my song. I love you, Koutarou, I'll say it every time you want. I'll sing it if you want me to, and every song I make will be for you, okay?” as he finished whispering these words, Akaashi kissed Bokuto’s cheek and looked him in the eye.  
Bokuto’s face turned crimson and he hang his head defeated, placing his forehead on Akaashi’s, arms still tenderly wrapped around each other.  
“How come I have such a beautiful boyfriend?”  
“I could ask the same thing,” said Akaashi slightly blushed with a smile on his lips.  
“I love you, Keiji,” said Bokuto kissing Akaashi’s nose.  
“So, boyfriend,” said Akaashi teasingly, “I guess you want me to sleep with you again today.”  
“Yeah...” admitted Bokuto. “I promise, promise, _promise_ that I wouldn’t do anything.”  
“No? How disappointing!” responded with a playful grin.  
“Ah-“ blurted Bokuto dumbfounded, his face recovering the crimson hue.  
He then reacted, squeezed Akaashi and shook him from right to left violently.  
“Ah!!!! Akaashi, I love you!”  
“Bo- Bokuto-san,” answered Akaashi with difficulty. “I can’t breathe.”


End file.
